Just Listen
by bayvause
Summary: {vauseman} What happens when Alex hears a girls voice singing in the woods all by herself. Will they become friends and possibly something more? Or will the girl be too shy to even look at her. ••• A/N I don't know, it just came to me and I wanna see how this works out. WARNING: I hope you know I'm gonna use song lyrics from Grace VanderWaal and maybe other people because th
1. The Singing Girl

"Fuck off Nicky!" I screamed angrily.

"Come on Vause I'm sorry!" Nicky pleaded but I didn't listen. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

I didn't wanna be at Nicky's house anymore, I didn't wanna go home, I just wanted to get lost and possibly never find my way back again. Nicky knew what she did was wrong but she did it anyways.

I walked into the woods pretty far but I sadly still know my way back. Then I heard a beautiful sound. It was a girls voice singing but it sounded like she was also playing the ukulele. I carefully walked a bit closer, hiding behind a tree, making sure I didn't step on sticks or anything. The girl had short blonde hair and I could only see half her face but her eyes were closed and she was sitting on a log. I listened to her sing/play.

"Sit right here, chillin', level low

Close your eyes and just let it flow

Right next to me I hear your heart beat, beat

When the dial turns up and the music starts playing

We don't realize in this society

Doesn't matter how your hair looks or what they are thinking

Just, just what we are finding

Tap your foot and listen in

Ignore the world, let the music cave in

Close your phone and breathe in the air

You'll soon realize that there's something that is

So much more than this

It is what it is

So much more than this

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-" She was interrupted with my foot stepping on a branch. I cursed myself. She turned around to look what it was with a blush appearing over her cheeks. I decided to show myself.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I was just really mad and I wanted to escape so I came out here and I heard you singing, and I really liked it, and you have a beautiful voice, so I listened for a while, but I accidentally stepped on a branch." I rambled. "I'm sorry." I said.

She giggled lightly getting a little more red. She looked so beautiful. The noise she made was beautiful.

"I'm flattered.." she said looking for my name.

"Alex!" I said a little too enthusiastic, that it was embarrassing.

"Alex." She repeated with a smile that warmed my heart.

"Thank you Alex, I'm really flattered. I also came here to escape reality. I usually sing it away or just play my ukulele alone. I'm not use to someone listening, I'm pretty shy about it and I'm kind of embarrassed you caught me." She chuckled slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're really good." I said as I walked closer to sit on the log with her.

"Thank you Alex." She said smiling.

"So why are you escaping?" I asked. Then she instantly frowned. I regretted almost immediately because I didn't want to see her unhappy ever again, it made my heart sore.

"My mom and dad.. they're fighting. My dad fucks other women while my mom drinks it away. This always happens but my mom pretends everything fine. School sucks because I have nobody but my best friend Polly. People bully me, and I'm tired of just... I don't know. I'm not suicidal but.. life just sucks you know? I just give up." She said shrugging. My heart broke. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her, or not even be her friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It'll be fine, trust me. If it doesn't get any better, you can either live with me even though I'm a total stranger." I said hoping it'll make her feel better. It kinda did. She gave me a smile and thanked me for the nice offer.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Piper." She said smiling.

"Well hello Piper." I said smirking.

"Hello Alex. So why are you escaping." She asked. I dramatically sighed.

"My, I quote, 'best friend' Nicky Nichols fucked Jessica Wedge! Like Nicky knows that I hate her because Jessica bullies me every single day but she did it anyways! No wonder she didn't stick up for me today." I said in defeat. "I don't know, I'm probably being dramatic." I sighed.

"No not at all! I totally understand at why you're so mad! That's betrayal and it's heartbreaking that your own best friend did that to you." She then rubbed up and down my arm trying to be comforting. I like the feeling of the warmth of her hands in all honesty.

"Yea.. I know." I said frowning.

"So, this Nicky.. she's-" I know what she was thinking so I interrupted her.

"Gay.. yea she's gay, very gay. Like me, I'm also very gay, so you know." I said.

She nodded but didn't look very disgusted with me.

"You're not disgusted? You're not gonna say gays can burn in hell?" I asked. She frowned.

"No. I don't believe in labels." She said. I nodded casually but inside I was freaking out. My heart skipped a beat. That could mean there's a chance for me.

"Wanna sing for me?" I asked.

"Not today." She smiled.

"I ruined it, didn't I."

"Meh. Maybe try catching me singing tomorrow, four pm." She said smirking. She winked at me, and then got up and walked away. I waved goodbye and just sat there for a while thinking before going home.

You sure are different from the others... and that's a good thing.


	2. Very Next Day

I walked into school with my bag slung over my shoulder as I walked down the halls. I see Nicky close her locker and come over to me. I quickly speed walked to try to avoid her.

"Vause... Vause please." Nicky said.

"Go to Jessica." I said as I walked away from her.

I went to my locker to get my books and when I was finished someone closed it. It was Jessica and her stupid crew. Jessica is a terrible homophobic bitch that apparently isn't even out yet.

"Hello dyke." Jessica spat.

"It's funny how you call me names but you're the one who dropped your panties for a girl. If anything I think you're bullying me because... you have a crush on me." I faked gasped while everyone in the crowd actually gasped.

Jessica clenched her first while she was full of rage. I walked away till I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around. Then all of a sudden Jessica's fist was aiming at my face giving me a black eye. I groaned in pain while everyone was making "ooo's" but that didn't stop me.

I took my hand away from my eye and swung a punch towards her face and it felt like her nose broke. I grabbed her hair and dragged her to the ground while I started kicking her and throwing punches. Her stupid crew was just standing there afraid to do something while people were screaming "fight, fight, fight, fight!" over and over.

Jessica was just groaning in pain crying. Then I felt someone dragging me away. I turned around and it was the principle. I froze.

"Alright! Everyone to class now! Nicky! Take Jessica to the nurse." Said the principle.

Of course. He dragged me to his office and made me sit down. He grabbed an ice pack from his drawer and pounded it with his fist so it'll become cold, then gave it to me for my eye.

"Tell me what happen." He said. I'm not a good student but Jessica is worse. He heard the rumors she put out about me and will believe me more than her, hopefully.

"Jessica came at my locker calling me a dyke and I was sticking up for myself but apparently she couldn't stand my words and she punched me giving me a black eye! I grabbed her by the hair dragged her down and punched her, probably giving her a broken nose which is good because that'll be pay back for my eye!"

"Okay calm down Vause, I believe you." He said and I sighed out in relief.

"But you're suspended for three weeks." He said.

"What!?" I shrieked.

"Yes, there is no fighting in my school. I get that you're defending yourself but Jessica only gave you a black eye. You gave her a broken nose and probably broken ribs, she looked pretty messed up." He said.

"She's gonna come at me again!" I screamed.

"Vause! Calm down!" He shouted. "She won't because she's expelled." He said. I calmed down.

"You can leave now Ms.Vause. I'll see you in three weeks, and no trespassing till then." He said.

I nodded and walked to my locker and put my things back then walked out of the building. It's not like I have any reason to trespass. I started to walk home.

All I did was watch tv on the tiny box in our living room. A few hours later I checked my watch. It was three twenty. I got up straighten my hair and ran out my house to the woods.

I ran until I reached my destination out of breath. I checked my watch and it was three fifty-nine. There she was on the same log with her ukulele, just stroking the strings. I remembered that my right eye was fucked up so I put my hand over it and walked to her.

"Hi." I said.

She immediately looked up and there was a cut on her lip but that's all that was injured.

"Hey." She said.

"What happen to your lip!?" I asked.

"Someone punched me and cut my lip." She said frowning.

"Who!?" I said angrily.

"Just a bully at my school."

"Did you do anything back!?" I asked. She shook her head no. She's too fragile to even fight back.. my heart broke. I hugged her with my one arm.

"Why are you holding your eye?" She asked.

"No reason." I said quickly.

"Tell me." She said frowning.

"Play a song first then I will." I said.

She sighed and was hesitant but started playing the cords of her ukulele. Then she began singing.

"You see a girl in the hallway

And then you whisper to your friend

"Who is she anyway?"

You forgot what she looks like in like a day

But your words don't hurt me

I will be OK

'Cause you don't hurt me

I won't mold to

Your silly words

I won't live inside your world

'Cause your punches and your names

All your jokes and stupid games

They don't work

No, they don't hurt

Watch them just go right through me

Because they mean nothing to me

I'm not clay

You see that girl in the hallway

Smile on her face as she walks away

Trying to tear her down was your first mistake

'Cause little do you know

She wasn't built to break

'Cause you don't hurt me

I won't mold to

Your silly words

I won't live inside your world

'Cause your punches and your names

All your jokes and stupid games

They don't work

No, they don't hurt

Watch them just go right through me

Because they mean nothing to me

Try to change my shape

But, baby, I'm not clay

Sorry, not today

'Cause, baby, I'm not...

Try to change my shape

But, baby, I'm not clay

Sorry, not today

'Cause, baby, I'm not clay

Your silly words

I won't live inside your world

'Cause your punches and your names

All your jokes and stupid games

They don't work

No, they don't hurt

Watch them just go right through me

Because they mean nothing to me

I'm not clay." She finished.

She looked at me with a blush covering her cheeks. I smiled at her.

"That was so good, I wish I could sing like that, or play." I said.

She smiled brightly at me.

"Show my your eye now." She said. I sighed and removed my hand.

It felt like my eye was swollen shut. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. I started to feel insecure and put my hand back up but she stopped me.

"Who did this!?" She shouted angrily, making me flinch. I've never seen her this angry.

"Jessica." I whispered. "But it's okay cause I fought back and I gave her a broken nose and beat her up pretty badly. I got suspended for three weeks but she got expelled." I said.

Piper calmed down and stoked my right cheek. We stayed staring into each other's eye for a while comforting each other till she leaned in. I also leaned in and when our lips touched it felt like heaven.

It tasted like copper because of the cut on her lip but it also tasted like honey and I enjoyed it. She leaned in to get more, making me lay down on the log with her on top of me.

We both needed air so when we separated, she was close to my face on top of me with a blush on her cheeks. It was cute when she blushed and it seems like she often does it.

The blush turned to a deeper red as she got off me rambling and stuttering as I sat up to face her.

"I'm so so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was in the moment and I just thought-"

But I cut her off by kissing her again. Once we separated she had a goofy smile on her face.

"What're you so happy about." I said.

"You." She said, and to think her smile couldn't get any wider.

"Come on, let me take you home to help the swelling go down on your eye. My parents won't be there for a while." She said grabbing me hand and her ukulele as she dragged me to the direction of her house.


End file.
